One Night with Hybrid's 2
One Night with Hybrid's 2 is a sequel to ONWH and is based on One Night at Flumpty's. Overview You became unlucky enough to stumble upon an abandoned complex that has been in ruin for years now, you were sent to ensure that anybody or anything is out of the building to recreate the complex. However, that can prove difficult as you have just entered a building full of killer hybrids, survive or die are your two options, which will you choose Characters Poltergeist Poltergeist returns as the main antagonist in ONWH 2. It maintains it's ONWH appearance and starts at "The Grave Room" and will proceed to slowly make it's way towards the player's room. It can only be stopped with the A/C as it will flee, it will kill you if you don't. It is active at 12 AM. Hybrid #01 Hybrid #01 returns in ONWH 2 and maintains the same appearance in the last game. It will pop out of the tree stump in CAM 9 and makes it's way to the player at an average speed and can only be stopped with the A/C. Failure will result in death. Eve Eve returns in ONWH 2 and maintains her appearance from the first game except that her pupils are a bit smaller. She actually is in the same room as the player as the potted plant in the corner. The player must water the plant regularly to keep Eve at bay. If you don't, she will rise out of the dirt with 5 stages. First being her hand reaching out of the dirt, then she will rise out and you can see the top of her head and her hand. Then the top half of her body is free and the fourth being almost out and the final stage would be her standing in front of the pot. Failure will result in death, she is active at 1 AM. The Overseer The Overseer returns in ONWH 2 and maintains it's ONWH appearance except it has a red light coming out of one of the eyes. It starts in the "Lobby" before heading towards the player slowly. If it is at the stairs towards your room, you must turn on the A/C as it can quickly get in the room and kill them. It is active at 2 AM The Kraken The Kraken is a new hybrid antagonist in ONWH 2. It starts in the Blood Pool before rising out of the water and climbing towards the player using the wall behind them. If the player turns on the A/C before it's eye opens in the window, it will go away. Failure will result in The Kraken killing you. It is active at 3 AM. Cyclone Cyclone is a new hybrid antagonist in ONWH 2. She is a stitched up hybrid made of various robot parts with three horns on her head. She will lurk above the player in the hole in the ceiling and will pop out and the player must shine the light in her eyes to get rid of her. Failure will result in death, she is active at 3 AM. Locations CAM 1 It is a view of the area surrounding the player's door. It consists of a hallway with a few claw marks to the walls and something blue spilled on the floor. A tree branch can be seen sticking out of the end of the hallway. Everyone except for The Kraken go through here. Winning the Night After beating normal mode, a newspaper article shows that the complex was finished and remodeled, but no sign of any presence in the building. The picture shows the newly modeled complex, however on the far right, you can see one single eye in the bushes, implying that the hybrids has escaped once again.... Intense Mode Every character is active at 1 AM with Eve and The Kraken active at 12 AM. Their movements are way more unpredictable and the player must have luck and quick reflexes to win the night. Trivia This is the first time a hybrid is based on an animal Eve and Cyclone are the only hybrids with a gender, they are female. If you see Cyclone in the roof, she will say a demonic quote There is an unlikely possibility for a third gameCategory:Games Category:Joke Pages Category:Blueflame's Property